Perfectly Blue
by Lifeislikeasong30
Summary: Draco is happy being alone. He doesn't understand why everyone seems to be obsessed with love.


Disclaimer:

The Characters in this Story belong to J.K. Rowling. She is a genius praise her.

The song in this Story is by an amazing Canadian Country artist Aaron Pritchett. It is called Perfectly Blue. Seriously I love it. Sort of the Blues meets ultra sexy!

Please Review, I would love to hear what you think.

It had been 4 days three hours and exactly 27 minutes since the whole ordeal began and Draco Malfoy's life had changed forever. He had been unwillingly and unexpectedly launched into a state of complete and utter delirium.

He had been walking towards the Great Hall for Breakfast last Friday morning not paying much attention to where he was headed. His mind was on the last corrections that he would make to his potions essay due that morning. Snape always gave him excellent grades but it wasn't only because he was head of the Slythrin house but because Draco worked hard and paid great attention to details. Lost in thought he turned the corner and ran head on into Harry Potter. Inwardly he groaned, the last thing he felt up for was a fight, honestly it was too early. He glared at Potter angrily,

"Those unsightly glasses are obviously as useless as they are ugly" he had sneered, "no wonder you are friends with the Weasel and the Mudblood- you can't see who you are fraternizing with!"

Potter's cheeks reddened as he stated that it was in fact Draco that had not been paying attention and run into him.

"You were the one who ran into me!!" Potter had fumed. "What were you daydreaming about Malfoy? You next evil plan as a junior member of the death eaters?"

Malfoy had been offended but he wasn't going to let Potter know that he had upset him. "Potter, Potter, Potter", he had had chastised condescendingly, "no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend- you are constantly focused on tall tales and conspiracy theories!"

Potter had looked angry at first and then a warm and genuine smile spread slowly across his face, "no Draco, the reason I can't keep a girlfriend is because I love you too".

"What!?" Draco had been dumbfounded. He had wondered what trick Potter was trying to pull.

"Well you love me and I'm just letting you know the feeling is mutual- I love you too!" Potter had said softly, smiled and headed on to where he had been going.

**Time can make lonely a fools paradise **

**Thought I was in heaven, alone every night **

**Before I met you I was perfect **

**Perfectly Blue**

Draco's mind reeled. What was Potter trying to do? Was this some kind of trick to embarrass Draco? Was he serious? Had he gone Mad? Furthermore what had led Potter to believe that Draco was in love with him? First of all Malfoys do not fall in love. Love is a weak emotion that gets in the way of business, power and prosperity! Secondly love is messy. It makes people do crazy, irrational and dangerous things for what, a few soft caresses and whispered sentiments in the dark? Thirdly and most importantly what in the name of Merlin would possess Potter to think that Draco would love a Gryffindor, his rival, the enemy of his father?

Draco was perfectly happy being alone. He didn't have to think about anyone but himself. Love was complicated and he considered himself lucky that he had no part in it. Potters comment had been nothing but a trick to upset and confuse Draco.

**Change doesn't come easy for the good or the bad **

**Honey you're the best thing that I've ever had**

**Before I met you I was perfect**

**Perfectly blue**

Draco had left breakfast early and went to the potions classroom to review his essay one more time. Slowly Gryffindors and Slytherins had begun to trickle into the classroom none of them looking overly pleased to begin a double period class with a notoriously cranky professor, especially so early in the day. Potter had walked in and shot a winning grin at Draco. Draco had quickly looked away. It was so weird! Potter had continued to make him increasingly more uncomfortable as he smiled happily at Draco every time their eyes met. Otherwise Potter had acted normally, laughing and talking with his housemates.

The rest of the day was equally unnerving for Draco as had begun to think that the whole school was under some strange enchantment that he had thankfully been lucky enough to avoid. Everywhere he had begun to notice couples smiling sweetly at each other, whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears, stealing a quick kiss or staring lovingly into each others eyes. How was it possible that he had not noticed this before?

At supper he had noticed the Weasel whispering to the mudblood causing her to giggle flirtatiously. Seamus Finnigan had a hand resting on Dean Thomas' knee under the table and Neville Longbottom had actually winked at Luna Lovegood from across the Great Hall! Over at the Hufflepuff table Draco had seen Ernie MacMillian cutting Susan Bones' meat for her! He fought back the urge to vomit and focused his attention on his own meal.

Entering the common room after some studying in the Library Draco noticed Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini quickly move apart on the Sofa as he entered. Was he the only one who realized that this love thing was ridiculous?! He realized that apparently he was, when he saw Goyle's hand linger on Crabbe's hand lovingly during a game of exploding snap.

In bed that night Draco tossed and turned. Stupid Potter! Why did he have to bring up this whole love thing?

**I used to cry out in the sun**

**To the dark side of a love I was accustomed **

**Then you came along**

**And turned my whole world**

**Upside down, upside down**

Draco had woken after only a few hours of restless sleep. He sawPansy in the corridor on the way to breakfast and hurried to catch up with her.

"So you and Blaise" had had casually stated.

"Yeah", she said.

"What is it about this stupid love thing! I swear everywhere I go people are falling all over each other, gushing and mushing!" he sighed feeling extremely exasperated.

"You are only noticing this now?" she laughed. "What prompted this sudden unhappy realization?"

"An unwanted declaration of true love" Had he really been blind to all this lovey-dovy behaviour for so long?

"Well Draco, you honestly have seemed really down lately, I say you give whomever this mystery love is a chance. I mean true love confessions don't come around very often and you aren't exactly the most approachable person. Whomever this person is must really care in order to have admitted such strong feelings to someone as intimidating as you."

He gave her a scornful glare.

"Furthermore," she continued, "You should give love a chance. Honestly it is the strongest and most amazing emotion you can ever feel. The Euphoric thrill is greater than flying on a broom, or drinking a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey. It can make you feel like you are soaring constantly or plummeting into a bottomless pit. Your whole body will tingle and your heart will beat so fast you think that it will burst out of your chest! You wont ever be able to get enough of it."

It was Sunday. Exactly 2 days 6 hours and 13 minutes since Potter had admitted his love. It had been exactly 2 days 6 hours and 13 minutes since Draco had been going completely and utterly insane. He didn't love Potter! He didn't love anyone- aside from his mother! He would not be a part of any of this nonsense! Yet.. what Pansy said fascinated him, intrigued him, it was driving him crazy! Maybe he need to experience this love himself so that he could properly denounce it?

It had been 3 day 11 hours and 4 minutes since Draco Malfoy had kissed Harry Potter. After spending nearly a day stalking Potter in an attempt to get him alone (meeting a specific person in an abandoned corridor is not, as common or coincidental as some might think), Draco had jumped from behind a corner and push Potter against a wall kissing him softly at first and then more passionately. Draco's heart stopped for a second, then it felt like it was simultaneously ripping in two and being reattached, and then began to beat triple it's usual speed. He felt dizzy, he felt euphoric, he felt indescribably light! The feel of his fingers in Harry's soft black hair, his warm embrace, and Merlin those green eyes! The true nature of a historically passionately violent relationship was now completely clear. Before he even knew it "I love you Harry" was spilling from his lips. Harry had simply replied "I know".

**I'm lost in your sweet love, ain't cried for days**

**It's so hard to be lonesome with a smile on my face**

**Before I met you I was perfect **

**Perfectly blue**

Yes, It had been 4 days three hours and exactly 27 minutes since the whole ordeal began and Draco Malfoy's life had changed forever. He had been unwillingly and unexpectedly launched into a state of complete and utter delirium and he was enjoying every second of it.

**Oh, before I met you I was perfect**

**Perfectly blue**


End file.
